Chased
by FantasyLover91
Summary: One day Bella, Alice and Rosalie find themselves being chased by a mad man. It all happened because Bella refused to go out with this mad man. Will they be able to stop him before one of them ends up dead because of this man? All human and no vampires
1. Chapter 1

Chased

Chapter 1

_Note: This isnt an actual fanfic. Its one of my own stories. All I did was just change the names of the characters around. Enjoy_

Bella sat with her friends Alice and Rosalie in the food court Friday after school had ended for them.

They were laughing about school when Rosalie looked behind Bella.

"What's wrong Rosalie?" Bella asked.

"That man behind you keeps staring at you." Rosalie replied.

Bella slowly turned to see a man staring at her from across the food court.

He looked like he was in his early twenties.

He had dark brown messy hair that he kept brushing away from his eyes.

He wore dark jeans and a shirt with a dark blue jacket on top.

He smiled at Bella when he saw her looking and waved at her.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends. "He's not my type."

"Why not." Alice said. "He's cute."

"You think every boy you see is cute Alice." Bella replied.

Rosalie cleared her throat and looked down suddenly. "And he's coming this way."

"What?" Bella replied.

She turned to see the man standing behind her.

He smiled. "Hello."

"Hi." She replied.

"My name is James. What your name?"

Bella turned back to her friends.

Rosalie was smiling at her and Alice was nodding her head and mouthing. "Go for it."

Bella sighed and turned back to James. "My name is Bella."

James grinned. "I really like you Bella and I would very much like to get to know you a lot more. Would you like my number?"

"Um…. Thanks but no thanks."

James's smile faded into disappointment. "Oh that's alright."

As James left she turned back to her friends.

They both had their arms folded and were glaring at her.

"What?"

"Why didn't you give that poor man your number?" Rosalie asked.

"Because he's too old for me." Bella replied.

"Bella come on." Alice groaned. "He's in his early twenties. He's not that old."

Bella rolled her eyes and stood from her seat. "Let's go."

As they walked through the mall Alice turned to look behind her.

"Ah Bella just to let you know that man who you turned down is following us."

Bella turned to see the man named James following them. "Maybe he's just heading in the direction that were going."

Rosalie shook her head as she turned her head to get a view of him. "No I don't think so. I don't know how you guys feel but I don't feel comfortable around him. He makes me nervous."

Alice nodded. "I agree Rosalie. I get a creepy vibe coming from him."

Bella sighed and stopped suddenly.

Rosalie and Alice stopped with her.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

Bella put her fingers up to quiet them.

A second later he walked past them.

He smiled and nodded at them. "Ladies." He said before disappearing around the corner.

Bella smirked at her friends. "See what did I tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella was in her room getting dressed.

Suddenly her mobile started ringing.

She pressed 'accept call' and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello Isabella. How are you on this beautiful morning?" James said.

"James. Is that you? How did you get this number?" Bella asked.

"That's not important right now. But what is important is that I'm a lot closer than you think."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

James chuckled through the phone giving Bella goose bumps.

"Why don't you look out the window? That way you can understand better of the situation that you're now in."

Bella went to stand next to the window and peaked outside into the street.

Bella gasped.

James was standing across the street leaning on a fencepost.

When he caught her looking out the window he smiled and waved at her.

"How…. How did you get this number and how did you know where I lived?" Bella asked.

James chuckled. "I followed you and your friend's home yesterday."

"Please don't hurt my friends. They haven't done anything to you."

James laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not after them yet. Right now my main objective is you. And don't you worry. I'm going to keep a very close eye on you." He hung up the phone.

Bella stood in the middle of her room frozen with fear.

She peaked out the window again.

James was still leaning against the fencepost looking towards her house.

'I have to get out of here.'

She grabbed her duffel bag and put everything that she needed inside it.

She then snuck out the back door and ran to Rosalie and Alice's house.

When she arrived at their house she banged on their door.

Rosalie opened it.

"Hey Bella what's wrong?"

"It's James. The man from the mall. He's after me." Bella explained. "He followed me home on Friday."

Rosalie gasped. "Quick come inside."

Bella sat on the couch and started crying.

Rosalie sat next to her and placed her hands on Bella's shoulders.

Alice walked into the room and looked at Rosalie and Bella. "What happened?"

"James followed us home yesterday and somehow he has my number."

Rosalie and Alice both gasped.

Suddenly Bella's phone started ringing.

She put it on speaker as she answered it. "Hello?"

"I told you that you can't get away from me." James said.

Bella, Rosalie and Alice gasped together.

"James."

Rosalie went to look outside the window. "Look there he is."

Bella looked out the window to see that James was standing across the street leaning against the fencepost with the phone to his ear.

"I told you that I'll be keeping a very close eye on you." He said as he hung up the phone.

Bella started crying again. "What are we going to do?" she said through her tears. "We can't get away from him."

"We have to call the police." Rosalie said.

Bella shook her head. "No they won't be able to help us against that lunatic. I don't want them to get involved in this."

"Then what can we do Bella?" Rosalie said. "We can't get away from him."

Alice smiled. "Oh yes we can." She turned to her sister. "Pack your things then head to the garage. We're getting out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella sat in the back seat of the car while Rosalie and Alice sat in the front.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope but I've seen Mum and Dad do it. Can't be that hard to learn." Alice replied. "Now hold on."

Alice put the car in reverse and stepped on the gas.

She broke through the garage door and as she sped out she nearly knocked over James while she was at it.

"Step on it Alice." Bella said. "Go!"

Alice nodded and sped off.

"Where do we go now?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure." Bella replied.

"I have an idea." Alice said. "We go to school and hide there."

Rosalie and Bella nodded.

"Alright next stop school."

As they arrived at school there was no one to be seen.

"Where is everyone?" Rosalie asked.

Alice gasped. "Have you forgotten Rosalie? Everyone gets a day off today because it's the principal's birthday. He decided to let the whole school take a day off."

"I did forget about that. That's convenient for us."

They hid around the corner of the AB block and sure enough James came a second later.

"Geez you can't get away from this guy." Alice whispered.

"Oh Isabella I know your close. I can feel it. You can never hide from me no matter where you go." James said. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

"Quickly to the cafeteria." Bella said.

As they ran towards the cafeteria James spotted them and ran after them.

Bella, Rosalie and ran into the kitchen.

"Hide somewhere." Rosalie said.

They ran into the fridge and hid behind some boxes.

Alice shivered. "It's so….so cold."

Suddenly they heard James's footsteps walking into the fridge.

He chuckled under his breathe. "Oh girls I know you're here. So come out and I promise I won't hurt you. I know that you won't be able to stand still in here for long being as it's so freezing cold in here."

Bella suddenly had an idea.

She turned to Alice and Rosalie and said. "I have an idea."

Alice nodded. "Tell us."

"Alright. We sneak out the fridge and lock the door behind us and put down the temperature down so that its even more freezing that James freezes."  
Rosalie nodded. "Let's do it."

When they were just at the door Rosalie suddenly sneezed which caught the attention of James.

He smiled and ran over to them.

"Quick lock the door." Alice said.

Rosalie slammed the door behind her and locked the door.

James banged on the door. "Let me out."

Bella smiled through the door. "Nope." She turned to Alice. "Put the temperature down."

Alice nodded and adjusted the temperature so that ice was now forming around the door.

"Now we wait." Bella said.

Thirty minutes later Bella looked through the door to see that James was totally frozen.

"Where do we take him?" Bella asked.

"Rosalie and I know someone who can help us." Alice replied.

"Who?"

"The Cat Woman." Rosalie said.

"Can you take us to her?" Bella said.

Rosalie and Alice both nodded.

Alice looked back at James. "How do we take him?"

Rosalie grabbed her large duffel bag. "We could stuff him into this. I think he could fit in this."

Bella nodded. "Grab some ice to keep him cool."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice stopped the car in front of a house.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Bella asked.

Rosalie and Alice nodded.

"Alright I'm going in by myself." Bella said.

Kate dragged the bag to the front door.

She knocked and a minute later someone answered.

"Hello." said the young woman.

"Hello." Bella replied. "Are you The Cat Woman?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"I was told that you can help us."

"With what?"

"With a man named James."

The Cat Woman's eyes widened as she gasped as she looked around. "Where is he?"

Bella looked down at the bag. "He's in this bag."

"Then come inside dear."

As Bella walked inside she was surrounded by thousands of cats.

'I guess this is why they call her the Cat Woman.'

She put the bag onto the table and unzipped it.

"I was told that you know this man." Bella said.

The Cat Woman nodded. "Yes I do. He's my son."

Bella gasped. "Really?"

The Cat Woman nodded. "Yes. What has he been doing to you?"

"He's been chasing me and my friends around all over the place." Bella explained. "I think it was because I turned him down when he tried to ask me out."

The Cat Woman nodded.

"Why is he like this?"

The Cat Woman sighed. "I don't know why but James goes crazy when someone rejects him. He's always been like that." She looked down at the bag and gasped.

Bella looked down also and gasped with her.

The bag was empty.

All that was left was a large puddle inside the bag.

"It's empty." Bella whispered. "Where did he go?"

"He's…. he's somewhere in this room." The Cat Woman said as she looked around.

They suddenly heard a laugh coming from somewhere in the room.

The cats around the room hissed.

"He's…. Here." The Cat Woman said.

Bella turned to see where he was hiding.

As she turned her back from the Cat Woman she gasped.

James was hiding behind Bella.

She just didn't know it yet.

He was smiling widely as Bella tried to look for him.

The Cat Woman stared at Bella until she turned back to her.

"What is it?" Bella asked. "What's wrong?"

"He's…. He's behind you." She replied.

"What?" Bella turned but no one was there.

She turned back to The Cat Woman.

She still stared at her with wide eyes.

Suddenly Bella gasped as she now understood what she was telling her.

"He's…. Behind me." She whispered.

The Cat Woman slowly nodded.

Bella slowly turned to see James standing behind her.

She screamed and backed away from him.

"Stay away from us James." She said as she backed towards the Cat Woman.

James smiled at the Cat Woman. "Hello mother. It's good to see you again after all these years."

The Cat Woman stood in front of Bella and spread her arms out wide. "You won't have her. Not this one."

Michael laughed. "Step aside. It's not you that I want. It's Bella."

The Cat Woman shook her head and remained firm.

James pushed The Cat Woman aside and she fell to the ground.

He looked from The Cat Woman to Kate and smiled. "I finally have you cornered."

Suddenly Rosalie and Alice barged through the door.

They gasped as they saw James cornering Bella and the Cat Woman.

Alice looked around and grabbed a cat nearest to her and threw it at James.

The cat hissed as it landed on him and attacked James.

Rosalie ran over to Bella. "Come on Bella. Let's get out of here."

Bella nodded and bent down in front of the Cat Woman. "Come on. Come with us."

The Cat Woman shook her head. "No I'm staying here."

"But you can't." Bella said. "What about James."

"Don't worry he won't hurt me. It's only you and your friends that he is interested in. He won't care about anyone else." The Cat Woman replied. "Now go."

Bella nodded. "Thank you for your help."

The Cat Women smiled. "Go."

She ran out the door with Rosalie and Alice right beside her.

They quickly went into the car and drove off away from the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked. "We heard you scream from inside the car and that's when we realized that something was wrong. So we came in to help you."

Bella nodded. "I'm fine now."

"At least we got away from him." Alice said.

Suddenly Bella's phone started ringing.

She pressed 'accept call' and put it on speaker.

There was a dark chuckle. "Do you really think that you can get away from me that easily?" said the voice.

Bella gasped. "James."

"Where is he?" Rosalie asked.

James laughed through the phone. "Look behind you."

While Alice was driving Rosalie and Bella looked behind them.

They gasped.

James was driving in the car behind them.

"You can't get away from me." James said before the phone went dead.

Suddenly James started using his car to ram into there's.

"Don't lose control Alice." Rosalie said. "Whatever you do don't lose control."

"That's what I'm trying to avoid." Alice replied.

James started hitting the side of the car and as he did Rebecca suddenly lost control of the wheel.

The car started flipping over.

The glass broke as it flipped over.

The car came to a stop when it landed upside down with its wheels in the air.

"Oww." Bella groaned


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oww." Bella groaned as she rubbed her head. "Is everyone alright?"

When no one answered and Bella started to panic.

She crawled over to them and checked their pulse.

She sighed with relief when she felt that they were still alive.

Suddenly Bella heard a door slam.

She turned to see James getting out of his car.

'I have to get out of here.' She thought.

Bella groaned again as she crawled out through the broken window.

As she crawled out James was standing right in front of her.  
He grabbed her and lifted Bella to her feet.

She backed away from him. "Leave me alone James."

James laughed as he continued to walk towards her.

"Alice, Rosalie." Bella called.

James chuckled. "It's no use. I'm afraid that they can't hear you. You're all alone with no one to help you. It's just the two of us."

Bella looked back at the car.

She could just see her friend's faces.

They were still unconscious.

She turned back to James. "What do you want with me?"

"I want revenge for freezing me." He grabbed her by the throat as he said. "And since your little friends are going to die anyway I might as well take my revenge on you." He laughed wickedly.

While James was trying to choke Bella she noticed at the corner of her eye Alice crawling out from the car.

She seemed dazed at first but recovered quickly when she saw that James was choking Bella.

Bella turned to look into James's eyes.

His eyes burned with revenge.

'He's going to kill me.' she thought.

Suddenly Alice rammed into James causing him to let go of Bella and drop to the ground.

She gasped for breathe as James stumbled back.

Alice stepped in front of Bella. "Don't you dare hurt my friend James."

"Step aside girl. I have no quarrel with you only Bella."

Alice turned to Bella.

Her breathing was coming out more regularly now.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Bella put her thumb up and Alice turned back to James.

"I'm not warning you again girlie." James said. "Step aside."

Alice shook her head. "No."

"Very well." James said. "I'll deal with you first." He smiled. "You're making a mistake facing me. You don't know what you're up against."

"Oh I think I do." Alice said.

She was just about to kick him when he stopped her.

James laughed. "See." He said as he let her go.

Alice looked behind James.

A couple meters away was the edge of the cliff.

Suddenly Alice had an idea.

She began to kick him towards the edge of the cliff.

James noticed what she was doing and grabbed Alice's leg when the next kick was coming.

"Let go." Alice said as she struggled to get out of James's strong grip.

James grabbed Alice's shirt and held onto her.

She struggled to get out of his hold.

As they both struggled with each other James suddenly stepped on some loose rocks.

As he struggled to remain firm Alice kicked him sending him off the cliff.

But at the last second he grabbed Alice again and she fell off the cliff with him.

"No!" Bella screamed. "Alice!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"No!" Bella screamed. "Alice!"

She stood and ran over to the edge of the cliff.

Alice was holding onto the edge with James below her holding onto her legs.

"Let go of me." Alice yelled.

"Grab my hand." Bella said. "Alice grab it."

"I can't." Alice said as she looked down to James. "Let go."

"No."

Alice began to kick him.

She kicked him in the face and he lost his grip on her.

He fell into the ocean below.

Bella and Alice gasped.

After five minutes James never did come back up.

Bella sighed with relief. "He's finally gone."

Alice nodded. "It's finally over."

Bella turned to Alice and hugged her. "Thank you Alice for helping me."

Alice smiled. "You're my friend. You needed help."

Bella smiled back at her and turned back to the car suddenly.

"Wait what about Rosalie."

Alice gasped.

She stood and ran over to the car with Bella behind her.

Bella helped Alice pull Rosalie out from the car.

She was still unconscious.

"Wake up Rosalie." Alice said as she gently shook her.

A second later Rosalie woke.

She groaned. "What happened?"

"James caused us to have an accident." Bella explained.

Rosalie gasped. "I remember that. But what happened after that. Where is he now?"

"Alice and I defeated him." Bella explained as she looked over to the edge of the cliff.

Rosalie smiled. "So it's finally over."

Alice nodded.

Bella turned back and sighed happily. "Finally."

They turned as a car pulled up alongside James's car.

Bella's eyes widened as the Cat Woman climbed out from her car.

"You're alright." Bella said.

The Cat Woman smiled and nodded. "Yes I told you that James wouldn't harm me. Are you children alright?"

Alice nodded. "We took care of James."

The Cat Woman sighed with relief. "Good. How about I give a ride back home."

Rosalie nodded. "We would love that."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The waves crashed hard against the rocks knocking a figure against them.

The man coughed out the seawater from his lungs and got to his knees.

"I'm alive." he said to himself and started laughing loudly. "Ah Bella you're in for so much surprise when you see me. I can't wait to see the look on your face."

Bella, Alice and Rosalie went back to school on Monday.

Bella kept looking over her shoulder as they walked to the school gates.

"Bella stop getting so worried." Alice said. "He's not coming back. James is dead. We both saw him going under the waves."

"I wish that I saw him fall instead of being unconscious." Rosalie replied.

"Well you didn't." Alice said.

"I know that his not coming back I just have a bad feeling about today." Bella replied.

"We all have that feeling." Alice said. "Don't worry you're not alone."

They walked into English class and sat down at their desks near the back.

Principal Jackson walked in a second later and turned to face them. "Students I have an announcement to make. We have a new teacher with us today for Mr Mackenzie won't be back until the end of the semester as he is very sick in hospital. I would like to introduce to you all your substitute teacher Mr Donaldson."

A man walked in a second later and stood by Principal Jackson's side. "Thank you Principal Jackson."

Principal Jackson nodded as he walked out the door.

Bella gasped as she recognised the man and turned to look at Rosalie and Alice with wide eyes.

"It's him. He's here." Alice whispered. "James has returned."

"I thought that he was dead." Rosalie whispered. "You saw him fall off that cliff. He didn't surface from the water. You both saw that happen."

"Clearly he's not dead." Bella whispered back. "And it looks like he's come here for his revenge. We need to stick together at all times."

Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"I'm looking forward to working with you all." James said as Principal Jackson walked out the room.

Bella saw James's eyes linger on her and her friends before sweeping the rest of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When the bell went for the end of class James said out loud. "Everyone else can go but I would like to speak to Bella, Alice and Rosalie alone."

James closed the door after the last student walked out the door.

He turned and smiled at them. "Hello girls. It's nice to see you again."

"How are you even alive James?" Bella asked as she looked to the door then back to him.

"We'll get back to that later sweet Bella." James replied.

"Let me guess." Rosalie said. "You're here for your revenge for Alice pushing you over that cliff?"

James nodded. "Yes but I won't do here in front of all these students. I'm going to do it someplace private so no one will see us."

"You'll never hurt me or my friends James." Bella said. "And you won't find us alone."

James chuckled. "We'll see." he said as he opened the door. "Remember girls that I got my eye on you. There's no place to hide. And don't bother going to the police for help. They won't be able to do anything for you. Oh and you better stay together at all times."

Bella, Alice and Rosalie hurried out the door without looking at James.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked as they got outside. "We can't go to anyone for help. James said so himself."

"He's bluffing." Rosalie said. "And we can always go to the Cat Woman for help again."

"Will she be willing to help us again after the last time?" Bella asked.

Rosalie nodded. "I think she would. We should go to her after school."

Bella shook her head. "Not after school. James might be planning something for us any minute now. We have to go now. And I can't stand to be in the same place as James."

Rosalie and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Alright let's go." Alice said. "James won't be able to follow us since he is a teacher now."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They arrived at the Cat Woman's place and knocked on the door.

"Hello." Alice called out. "Cat Woman are you there?"

No one answered the door and Bella started to panic.

"What if something happened to her?" she asked. "What if James got here before we did?"

"James won't hurt her." Rosalie said. "The Cat Woman said so herself."

"Yes but that might have changed." Bella replied.

Alice started pounding on the door. "Hey! Cat Woman. It's us. Alice, Rosalie and Bella. We need to talk to you. Its urgent."

As she continued to pound the door suddenly opened by itself.

When they walked in they found dozens of dead cats lying on the ground.

"There dead." Rosalie whispered as she looked around. "All of her cats are dead. What happened here? The Cat Woman couldn't have done this. She loved her cats."

Bella suddenly gasped. "Guys look there she is!"

Alice and Rosalie turned to see the Cat Woman lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood with a knife in her chest.

"Who did this?" Alice asked as Rosalie walked over to the body.

"James." Rosalie said. "James did this. He killed his own mother."

"But James wouldn't hurt his own Mother." Bella said. "The Cat Woman said that he wouldn't hurt her the last time I was in here."

"It was James alright." Rosalie said.

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

Rosalie held up a bloody note and said. "Because he left this behind for us."

"What does it say?" Bella asked.

"Read it for yourself." Rosalie said as she handed the note over.

Bella ignored the blood as she read the note out loud.

_'Hello girls._

_If you got this note it means that you've found the body of the Cat Woman and know that I am alive by now._

_Does it surprise you to learn that I am alive after I fell off from the edge of the cliff?_

_I think that it does._

_She didn't really put up much of a fight when I came to the door._

_She didn't even scream when I stabbed her in the chest with the knife._

_I don't think she even expected that I'll attack her but times have changed._

_Now you know that I mean business and that no one will be able to help you this time._

_No one._

_Now that the Cat Woman is dead no one can help you now._

_You girls are all alone._

_I'll see you very soon._

_Remember what I told you._

_There's no place where you can hide where I won't find you._

_James.'_

"He's making us feel like that we're all by ourselves." Alice said. "But we aren't. We have each other."

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Yes we can get through this. We've done it before."

Bella gulped. "Well I'm not going back to school with him there."

"We have to Bella." Alice replied. "We have to act like nothing's wrong."

Bella sighed. "Fine let's head back."

When they got back to school it was already lunch.

"Can you see him?" Alice asked.

Bella and Rosalie shook their heads.

"No he's properly hiding." Bella said. "Waiting for us to be alone."

"Well we're going to stick together." Rosalie said. "He'll find it hard to split us a part."

"Guys it's me that his after." Bella said. "You shouldn't be involved in all this."

Alice shook her head. "Not anymore Bella. He's after all three of us now. We were always involved."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After school Alice turned to Bella and asked. "Do you think that we should stay at your place?"

Bella nodded. "That sounds like the best thing to do."

They walked through the door and locked it behind them.

Rosalie and Alice sat on the couch as Bella joined them.

Rosalie turned and hugged Bella. "It will be alright. We can get through this. We are all strong."

"I know that."

Suddenly Bella's phone started vibrating.

"A text message?" she grabbed the phone and gasped. "It's from James."

"James?" Alice replied. "What does it say?"

_'Hello girls._

_Did you like the little surprise I left by the Cat Woman's place._

_I didn't really mean to kill those pesky cats when I arrived but they started attacking me when she fell to the ground after I stabbed her._

_I had no choice._

_Anyway I'm keeping my eye on you girls._

_See you girls at school tomorrow._

_I'll know if you aren't there._

_Bye, bye_

_James.'_

"That cold blooded murderer." Bella said as she threw her phone across the room where it hit the wall. "He's loving every moment of this."

"Of course he is." Alice said. "He wants to scare us."

"But we're not scared." Rosalie said bravely.

Bella nodded in agreement. "I'm going to school tomorrow and act brave around him. I'm going to show him that I'm not afraid of him."

"So are we." Alice said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day they walked into English class after recess and sat down at their desks.

James walked in and turned to face everyone. "Hello class. Today I would like you to take out your books and start reading."

Everyone opened their books and started reading.

'I can't believe that this is a double period with him.' Bella thought.

At lunch Bella, Alice and Rosalie sat on the benches when someone spoke on the loud speaks.

"Alice and Rosalie Hale please report to the principal's office at once."

Bella gasped and turned to her friends as they stood from the benches. "No guys you can't go. This is James's doing. We can't be alone. He wants to separate us."

"Hide in the closest girls toilets Bella and lock the door after you." Rosalie replied. "James won't follow you in there."

Bella nodded and ran off.

When she got there Bella found the girls toilet fully deserted.

There wasn't anyone around.

"Where is everyone? There's usually some girl's here." she asked herself as she hurried to lock herself inside and put her bag on the ground near the sinks. "At least I'm safe here. James won't be able to get in even if he tried."

Suddenly there was a laugh coming from behind Bella.

She turned and said. "Whose there? Show yourself."

James opened the door to one of the stalls and walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bella gasped. "How? How did you find me here?"

He smiled. "I knew that you would be here. When Rosalie and Alice were called to the principal's office I knew that you would come running to the nearest toilets to hide from me so I waited patiently for your arrival."

Bella turned slightly to the door and James chuckled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why?"

At that moment Bella saw that James was holding a gun in one of his hands.

Bella eyes widened. "You wouldn't hurt me here."

James shook his head. "No not here." he said as he took out some rope and tape from his cloak. "I'm taking you somewhere else to do that. Somewhere that's not crowded and that has no witnesses."

"You'll have to kill me to do that."

"I don't want to resort to violence Isabella."

"You have no choice James."

"No one is here to help you. Your friends can't come to your rescue."

In the distance Bella heard faintly the siren blow for the end of lunch.

At the corner of her eye Bella saw a small bin next to her feet.

'Maybe I can throw it at him. That will give me enough time to unlock the door and get away from here and away from James.'

Bella zoomed down and grabbed the bin and through it at James.

His gun went off as the bin hit him and the bullet hit Bella's right leg making her yell out in pain.

She turned and tried to unlock the door but not before James grabbed her and tackled her to the ground.

"Let go of me." Bella yelled as she punched him in the face.

James ignored the punch and tore off some tape and put it over Bella's mouth to stop her from screaming.

He then put her hands behind her back and tied it tightly then he tied her legs together.

James put her over his shoulder, unlocked the door and ran to his car where he put Bella in the boot and drove off.

The last thing that Bella saw was James's triumphant face as he slowly closed the boot.

"Have you seen Bella?" Rosalie asked as she ran towards Alice.

Alice shook her head. "Not since lunch."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Rosalie said.

"She's properly waiting for us in the girls toilets." Alice replied. "Come on lets go."

When they walked in the girls toilets they found blood on the ground.

"Oh no. He must have a gun with him." Alice said.

"She might be in a different bathroom." Rosalie replied. "This might not be her blood."

Alice shook her head and bent down and grabbed something from the floor. "I don't think so Rosalie." she said as she stood and faced Rosalie. "This is her bag. She left her bag behind. James must have her."

"No! How do we find her?"

"James would take her to the quietest place so no one will disturb him." Alice said.

"Where would that be?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie think about it. Where is the furthest place away from the public?"

"High Bridge. No one goes there anymore."

"Then High Bridge is where we go. Come on."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella finally felt the car pull over and whimpered in pain and fear.

Her leg still hurt from where the bullet hit her earlier in the toilets.

'Where are we?' she thought to herself. 'I'm not going to get away from James this time.'

Finally the boot opened and Bella saw James smiling down at her. "Here we are." he said as he grabbed Bella and put her over his shoulder and walked away from the car.

'We're at High Bridge.' Bella thought. 'Oh no. There's no one around for miles.'

James put Bella down at the foot of the bridge and went back to the car to grab more rope.

He walked back over to Bella and untied her arms then put them around the metal and tied them again then he tied her torso to the cold metal of the bridge.

"That will keep you from running away." James said. "Don't worry I won't kill you yet. After I deal with your pesky friends your all mine."

Bella whimpered again.

"Shh you don't have to worry." He looked down at her wounded leg. "That looks like it hurts a lot."

He put his foot down on her leg making Bella groan out in pain through her gag.

James grinned at her pain. "Don't worry. Your pain will be over soon. I promise."

James turned as a car pulled over next to his and Alice and Rosalie got out.

"Bella." Alice and Rosalie yelled together as they ran towards James and Bella.

James pulled out his gun and aimed it at Bella's head.

Bella looked at them with wide eyes.

"Don't move and put your hands up or else." James said.

Alice and Rosalie stopped and put their hands up.

James smiled. "Good girls."

"James let Bella go." Rosalie demanded.

James chuckled. "You're in no position to be giving me orders when I have a gun to Bella's head. I can quite easily pull the trigger and she'll be dead. This is the perfect spot to exact my revenge on you girls. Now who do I start with?"

"Please James you don't have to do this." Alice pleaded with him.

James laughed. "Oh I think I do if I want my revenge."

"Kill me." Rosalie said suddenly. "Kill me but leave Alice and Bella alone."

James smiled. "Very well. Come to my side. I'll start with you."

Rosalie took a step forward before Alice grabbed her arm.

"No Rosalie don't sacrifice yourself for us. It's not worth it."

"I have to Alice." Rosalie said as she shook her arm off and walked to James's side.

She could see Bella trying to struggle out of her bindings.

James turned and kicked her hard. "Stop struggling." He turned to Rosalie. "Now how should I do this? Ah I know."

James grabbed her by the hair making Rosalie yell out in pain and brought her to the edge of the cliff and peaked over.

"The current looks strong today. And there's some nice pointy rocks down there as well." he said as he looked to Rosalie. "Good bye." He tossed her over the edge of the cliff.

Alice screamed. "No!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alice screamed. "No!"

James turned back to Alice and aimed his gun at her. "Now there is only you before I deal with Bella. I'm saving the best for last."

"Oh no you don't." Bella yelled as she jumped up and tackled him.

While James was busy turning his back on her Bella was secretly busy untying herself from the ropes.

James turned around and shot Bella with his gun hitting her left shoulder.

Bella cried out in pain.

James smiled. "Change of plans." he said as he aimed the gun at her. "Even though I don't like it I'll deal with you first."

Before he could shoot her Alice came up from behind him and shoved him over the edge of the cliff.

Before he fell James grabbed hold of Bella and she fell off with him.

But instead of falling into the water like James did someone grabbed her at the last minute.

"I got you." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie. You're alive." Bella said. "How?"

"I never fell into the water when James pushed me over the cliff." Rosalie explained. "I fell onto this mini cliff."

"Rosalie how can you be so stupid?" Bella asked. "Why would you sacrifice yourself for us?"

"I had to do something." she replied. "I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."

Just then Alice's head peaked over the edge and squealed in delight when she saw Rosalie and Bella.

"You're both alive." she said. "Thank goodness." she stretched her hand over the edge. "Give me your hand and I'll pull you over."

Bella hugged them both when she got back up ignoring the pain where the bullet hit her.

"Does it hurt?" Rosalie asked her as she looked at her wounds as Alice went to the car.

Bella nodded. "A little?"

"Don't worry." Alice said as she returned from the car. "I got some bandages we can use."

"So do you think his dead this time?" Bella asked as Alice put the bandages on her wounds.

Rosalie nodded. "He's dead alright. I saw his body lying on the rocks before the current caught him."

Bella sighed with relief. "He's finally gone."

Alice nodded. "For good this time. Nobody's chasing us anymore. Come on lets go."

They got into the car and drove off.

The end.


End file.
